1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a decorative light set, and in particular to a decorative light tree set for supporting decorative light strings thereon. The decorative light tree set mainly comprises a rigid central post, a plurality of primary ropes, and a plurality of secondary ropes, incorporating with light strings, to form a decorative light tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative light strings are widely used in holidays and festivals, especially Christmas. A light string usually comprises electrical wires on which a plurality of lamp sockets are mounted for receiving lamps. Since the electrical wires are usually not rigid enough to support themselves in the space, a supporting frame is commonly adapted to support and arrange the light strings into desired shapes.
Conventionally, the frame is made of metal or plastic bars to form a supporting frame for the light strings. An example of the prior art supporting frame for decorative light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,319 issued Apr. 20, 1999, issued to Byers entitled "Decorative Light Tree". Such a supporting frame requires a great amount of space in storage. Some of the light string supporting frames have a knockdown structure allowing a user to detach/disassemble parts thereof thereby reducing the amount of space required for storage. However, the rigid components of the supporting frame still occupy quite an amount of space in storage.
Another example of the prior art supporting frame for decorative light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,282 issued Apr. 5, 1988, issued to Ahroni entitled "Decorative Light Assembly with Tree Collar". Such a decorative light assembly requires a collar adapted to be mounted on a tree trunk near the top of the tree. The collar has a complicated structure comprising a ring-shaped container with slots in its outer wall through which the light string passes to form unlighted retained loops inside the container and outside lighted loops draping from the container.
It is thus desirable to have a light tree set for supporting decorative light strings to overcome the problems discussed above.